Can't Lose What You Never Had
by Alix Vitesse
Summary: Based on X-men: Evolution (what can I say?) A fic reflecting on Rogue and Scott from the last ep. (Mutant Crush) in Rogue's POV. It's decent, to me! R/R.


Disclaimer - Nothing belongs to me except the writing on this fic -not the characters, not the show. If you want to sue me, I suggest you'd try your luck with finding money on a monkey first.  
  
Author's Notes: I forgot some lines from the show, but hey... I only saw it once. And if you get stuck on Rogue's Southern accent that I used to imply her POV, "Ah = I" and "an' = and". ['] implies no Gs. "Acting = actin'".   
  
I didn't like my work on this one, since I don't know it all very well. But from this ep. I knew Scott and Rogue were gonna be my favorite pairing. ^_^   
  
Pairing: Scott / Rogue (Hey - they implied it, and I replied to it!)  
  
Ok. On to the story!  
  
+ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - +  
| Can't Lose What You Never Had |  
+ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - +  
  
"Oh great," Ah heard him sputter, kind o' exasperated to me. It was as if he thought ah was some horrid, acrid piece of rottin' somethin' the way he said it. It kind of stung me that they -well, he to be truthful -thought of me /that/ way. But ah don't care what any of 'em think. Ah don't care for any of 'em -especially not him.   
  
Ya see, we'd just been partnered up for a skit of Shakespeare's. Ah almost gagged when ah heard the teacher say m'uh name and his name in the same sentence. Dear lord, by the look on my face y'wouldn't even think ah wanted to pass out right then an' there. Scott Summers and m'uhself, actin' out some romantic skit? Ah don't think so.   
  
Besides, the weird thing is... ah have /no/ idea why the teacher paired the most unlikely two people in his class together! Mista' popular, over-achievin' jock... and me, Miss lonesome, weird an' tough. Ah would /never/ even set sights on anyone /like/ Scott -preppy haired, dressed, talked an' walked. Ah mean his hair was naturally perfect, and he was shaped like a God, hell -he was a God! A walkin', talkin', communicatin' God! An' that's anotha' reason why ah don't like him. Perfection was bound to the least, an' ah am not about to put up with the least... even though ah am one.  
  
He turned around, those shades that he always wore tiltin' a bit to the side as he tried to fake me out with some serious, but still-charmin' smile. "You sure you're okay with this?" He whispered over.  
  
Of course ah'm okay!  
  
"Ah'm not scared o' /you/." Ah said, quickly wipin' away m'uh thoughts an' passin' him the angriest glare ah could possibly manage at the moment. Ah saw him frown a li'l, but that didn't bother me one bit.  
  
"I never said you were scared." He responded to me, turnin' back around to face the teacher. Ah didn't even bother to notice him doin' so, as ah turned around scowlin' at the ground. Ah heard them mutter the sickest thing ah have eva' heard in m'uh life:  
  
"She wants you Scott, she's just playing hard-to-get!" An' after that stomach-turnin' moment, ah could only widen m'uh eyes and deepen m'uh scowl. Scott, o' course, ignored 'em stupid jocks and looked on to class. From m'uh angle, though... ah swore ah saw the reflection of his eyes lookin' at me from behind them glasses. But who was ah to care?  
  
The bell rang, an' we went our separate ways. He scampered off after that one mega-popular cheerleada'. In truth, she was one o' us 'mutant' things too. Jean Grey -mega-popular, mega-beautiful. Everyone knew Scott liked her 'cause they hung aroun' each otha' so often. Well, that's a penny for m'uh thoughts.   
  
Ah went to m'uh locker and put m'uh things in, thinkin' about headin' to the cafeteria soon for a small lunch. But before ah even closed m'uh locked door, it looks like another fight had begun. Ah hurried to the window, surprised to see that that new (an' overly-huge) guy had caused it. Well, whadda ya know.  
  
Ah kind o' felt sorry for the boy as they laughed at him. Ah know exactly how he felt.  
  
A few minutes later, the guy had everyone clear o' the gym, an' there were only three people left: Jean, Blob (at least that's what ah heard them call him), an'... Scott? Well, ah guess everyone was right. Scott /did/ actually like Jean like a girlfriend. Well anyway, since no one was there, they were free to use their mutant powers. He had some kind o' eye laser, an' Jean with her TK (telekinetic) powers. Ah stood an' watched; they could handle the pig all on their own. They didn't need me after all.   
  
Ah saw Jean whisper things to Scott. Probably sayin' her good-byes, but ah doubt it. Then he came runnin' to where ah was watchin'. Ah couldn't move, an' when he burst through the otha' door, ah was sent back with the shock. Ah hurriedly pretend ah wasn't watchin' an' rushed to m'uh locker. Ah quickly grabbed m'uh stuff, tryin' to ignore the fact that Scott was right there an' he knew ah was watchin' 'em the whole time. He was startin' a conversation an' ah was decent enough to answer, but thank god a teacher came an' stopped it.  
  
"At the benches in the park after school, okay?" He said, tryin' to make it seem as if we were just talkin' about our assignment.  
  
"All right." Ah confirmed, though it was barely audible. He ran off to his classes, an' me to mine.  
  
It's afta' school now, an' ah'm still wonderin' why ah ever even showed up. Ah'm bettin' he was even more surprised than ah was.   
  
An' the silence grows between us; the tension inside me is buildin' y'know, an' he hasn't even begun. Ah'm not even listenin', y'know... but suddenly ah looked up to him sayin' those words that made the pit of my stomach release it all.   
  
"Kate, you are like an angel." He said in his most dramatic voice. That made me laugh a li'l.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked. Ah noticed the agitation in his voice.  
  
"You /are/ as charmin' as all the girls say." Ah couldn't help but let it out.   
  
"Thanks... I guess." He said. He began to smile when that annoyin' fuzzy blue freak o' nature popped out o' nowhere.   
  
"Scott! Jean's been kidnapped! Wolverine's on the scent, but he told me to call you!" The thing panicked. Ah knew he was gonna suspect me somehow... an' it was about to come.  
  
"What?!" He shouted, spinning around to face me. "Do you know something about this?" An' the fact that he had actually said it to me hurt me a lot. "Well, do you?" An' that made me notice that he didn't only /like/ Jean... he /loved/ the gal. Yes... ah'm feelin' it down in m'uh stomach now. Jealousy. Ah did fall in love with him jus' now, didn't ah? Oh, dear god, ah think ah did...  
  
"No, ah don't know! An' even if ah did, ah wouldn't tell ya a single thing!" Ah said, in the midst of m'uh burning hatred for him at the moment right now. Ah wish ah had never been paired up with Scott. Now ah've got another pain hangin' on a another thread on m'uh finger.   
  
"Fine... but live with your guilt." He added to his already painful words. Oh, god, please make the pain stop! It all hurts too much to even go on!  
  
---  
  
Why am ah here? Why am ah even thinkin' of helpin' the one that just betrayed me in front of me? Dear lord, ah am one confused teenager. But as long as ah'm here... might as well show m'uhself off.   
  
Ah kneeled down an' took a short-term dose of the unconscious Scott -or ratha', Cyclops' power. An' then ah spoke up.  
  
"Hey you, why don't ya pick on someone yer own size!" Ah shouted over, attainin' the bloat's attention.   
  
"Ooh, and what are /you/ gonna do, show me how to put on bad make-up?"  
  
"Didn't Mystique tell ya what m'uh power /is/? M'uh power... is /your power/!" Ah screamed, blinded by some mystic rage as ah ran to him and took some o' his power. "An' ah can handle two powers at once!"  
  
"Hahah! I have too much power, even for you!" He bellowed. Ah could only smirk.   
  
"Maybe yer right, but ah'm still more powerful than you can eva' be!" Ah took one last hit at the over-sized moron, an' it sent him up the roof, an' far, far away.   
  
Once all o' 'em X-men awakened and were fully conscious, ah came to apologize to Scott. For what? Ah don't know what, but ah just did.  
  
"Ah only took a short-term dose of your power. All of it should return soon..." Ah said, and it turned out sounding pretty meek, for me. Ah tried not to make eye contact with any o' 'em; it would hurt too much.   
  
"Why did you help us?" Ah heard one o' 'em say. Tears began to flow from m'uh eyes without abandon.  
  
"Ah don't know... ah just /don't know/!" Ah said, runnin' off. One last look ah gave to m'uh unaware Scott as he moved closer to Jean with a smile.  
  
M'uh dear Scott... ah never had ya, an' ah'll never lose ya. Jus' keep remindin' me an' ah'll be all right again.  
  
- End -  
  
A.N. - I have an infatuation with anything X-men, even kiddy shows =) (my comic infatuation ended in the Shi'ar series) I'm not modest. I think I did a decent job, at the least. R/R please, and tell me what you think!   



End file.
